Kataraladdin
by Movie-Brat
Summary: A parody of Aladdin.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, if I did; I would be freakin' rich by now but alas, not to be.

The parody starts off in the middle of a desert, there is figure dressed in blue, riding on a six-legged bison surviving the countless winds. This is Sokka and of course, he begins to sing.

After the song, Sokka and Appa finally reached their destination, a desert town near Toonagraba and then the bison, exhausted slumps down the floor causing Sokka to fall off and land on his back.

"Ow!" cried Sokka as he started to get up and as soon as he got up, he sees an overwight man, wearing a post office uniform, his name is Newman. (A/N: From Seinfeld in case anyone doesn't know)

"Oh! Hey, how's it going? Please come, come, come. Gah! I can't say this! I can't do this anymore!" cried Sokka as he broke out of character. "Can we cut please? Cut!"

A girl wearing a blue dress and braids and a ponytail on her and she happens to be carrying a clipboard. Her name is Katara, Sokka's sister.

"What's the problem?" asked Katara.

"This!" Sokka said as he took out the script. "This is the same thing, parody after parody. And sooner or later, people are going to get tired of it! And besides, the script for this parody is terrible! I mean what pinhead wrote this garbage?!"

"Sokka, you do realise the script is in Movie-Brat's handwriting." said Katara.

"Well it stinks!" said Sokka. "I mean come on guys, aren't there other films to parody? I mean, come on, there are other great films out there besides the ones Disney makes. Besides, the problem with these parodies that it's just other characters saying the same lines!"

"Sokka, accoding this poll, readers prefer Disney parodies over parodies of other films and they pretty much don't care if they're literally the same." said Katara as she showed him the clipboard.

"Can I have something to say?" asked Newman.

"NO!" yelled both Sokka and Katara.

Then suddenly, the lights turn off, and then Moltar and Zorak pick up various set pieces, Jay and Silent Bob do the same thing as well.

"Hey! What the? Hey, where are you guys going with that?" Katara asked Moltar and Zorak.

"Production's cancelled. MB just pulled the plug on all the Disney parodies." said Moltar

"He did?" asked both Katara and Sokka

"Yeah, he did. The dude's working on new parodies. Hell he's doing the Scream parody." said Jay as he begins to smoke a cigarette.

"Scream?" asked Katara.

"Here." said Moltar as he gave her a list of films that are on the verge of being parodied. "This is the list of films he's going to parody."

"What is it?" asked Sokka as he looked at the list of movies.

"Apprently, he's going to parody Scream, Scream 2, Scream 3, From Beyond, Mars Attacks, Galaxy Quest, The Burning, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, Animal House, Black Christmas, The Blues Brothers, Re-Animator, Gremlins, Gremlins 2, Return of the Living Dead, Groundhog Day, Tales from the Darkside: The Movie, Creepshow, Tales from the Crypt, Motel Hell, Scarecrows, Twilight Zone: The Movie, Shaun of the Dead, My Bloody Valentine, Blues Brothers 2000..., The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" said Katara as she said the titles of the movies out loud.

"Sounds great, finally someone around here listens!" said Sokka.

"Well, it's time go to work on these parodies." said Katara as she begins to walk off.

"Yup." said Sokka as he begins to walk off as well.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry if I mislead you guys but I wanted to get your attention. Anyway, the purpose of this fic is just a way to make my point of all the various parodies on much like what Blue Paratroopa was trying to say. So, I'm sorry if offended various authors and their parodies but this is just how I feel. I mean, i wanted to make a point about the Disney parodies and this was just a way to say it. Anyway, I like thank Blue Paratroopa for inspiration and giving me permission to use the general idea of what this fic is about but there is another reason why I wrote this fic. It's because I plan to write parodies of other films and the films that were mentioned are the ones I plan to write, and yes most of them are Horror but I'm damn proud of the fact that I plan to write Horror parodies, ok I do have other films I plan to parody but you get the idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and hope you enjoy my future parodies as well.


End file.
